When Dreams Become Reality
by Kagome-chan5
Summary: The group is back together, expect Kagome! Where is she? Why doesn't she remember Inuyasha! Can they convince her to come back? please RR
1. Normal Girl

****

A/N: This is my new story. By writing this I will _NOT_ stop writing The Things We Do. I don't know if I will even be finishing this story, but I do have an idea for it. It all depends on you guys. Please review and tell me what you think. The story that gets the most reviews will be updated first.

The names for my characters are common names and may even be your name, but No I am not referring to you. The name of Marie and Katie's school is from the name of the fish food that was sitting next to me while I was writing this.

__

I DON'T NOT OWN INUYASHA & CO. I DO NOT OWN ANY PRODUCTS SEEN IN THIS FAN FICTION. Thank you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_When Dreams Become Reality_"

'_Normal Girl_'

By: Kagome-chan5

Beta: Sango-chan8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marie Macola is your average 15 year old, going on 16 year old, girl. She is about 5 ft 4 tall with dirty blonde hair that comes down right below her shoulders; her hair was brushed but still kept a slightly messy appearance. She had a fading tan and hazel-blue eyes. She defiantly wasn't the prettiest girl, in Wardley High a typical American High school, but hey she wasn't ugly either. She was basically average, normal, plain. 

And average girls have to go to school, even if she is the main character in this fic.

*beep Beep BEEP **BEEP*** That annoying alarm clock, we all know it well, sitting next to Marie's bed on the small wooden night stand sounded saying it was now 6:25 AM and time to get up.

Marie cursed the alarm clock and shut it off, stumbling forward and turning on the light. It was Monday, August 25th 2003, Marie's first day of 10th grade.

"Whoopee, School!" Marie said darkly, rubbing her eyes. After a minute she slowly began pulling on her clothes for school. Nothing fancy, it's her typical wear, a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt, and an over sized jacket, tennis shoes and white socks. You could tell just by looking at her, she is the queen of fashion. *rolls eyes* ..Okay so maybe not.

"Marie, hurry up!" Mrs. Macola called from the living room. By now it was 6:40, geez where does the time go?

"Coming!" Marie shouted and ran off to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair. Running back to her room she leaned over the dresser and picked up her books and pencils. Before leaving her room and glanced at a picture of Inuyasha on the nightstand. 'How I'm gonna miss watching anime all day, its school again.' Marie thought to herself. Walking out of the room Marie stopped in the room next to hers, the Office room. Which so happened to contain the computer.

"Hold on just one second Mom, I wanna check my Inuyasha downloads!" Marie sat on the swivel chair and touched the mouse to get the screen saver off, and looked excitedly at the screen. 'Yes! Episodes 124 and 125 are done!' Marie wanted to watch them now, but it was already 6:50 and it was time for her to go, or she might miss the bus.

Marie sprinted to the door, hugging her Mom on the way out. "See ya!" She yelled and ran out the door. Jogging up the hill as fast as she could, since she was normally always late and made the bus wait, she made it before the bus and sighed a sigh of relief. She stood next to a friend of hers and laughed at her friend's tired expression.

"'Morning Marie." Her friend said tiredly.

"'Morning Cassie." Marie smiled at her friend who obviously was not a morning person. They chatted for a minute until the bus pulled up and they got on, Marie taking her normal seat with Cassie.

"'Morning Marie! You look happy." Her other friends, 9th graders, Shannon and Vicky talked with her about their summers. Marie only partly listened; she was thinking more of her 2 new Inuyasha episodes begging to be watched. She was a huge fan of the series and always liked Kagome the best. She had even gotten the nickname "Kagome" from her best friend Katie, who nicknamed herself "Sango". Katie was a great friend to Marie; she had been the one to show her Inuyasha. That had been December of last year.

*~_~ *Flash Back* ~_~*

"Oh Marie! You have _got _to come over my house, I want to show you something!" Katie said cheerily, munching a few fries off her lunch tray.

"If it's that _Immasha_ thing, I'd rather pass." Marie took a bite of whatever they were calling food in this cafeteria, maybe it was a chicken patty?

"Its _Inuyasha _and don't be that way I'm sure you'll love it!" Katie went on and on about how great this anime was and that Marie "_just had_" to come see it this weekend. After a while Marie agreed just to shut Katie up. Although she wasn't looking forward to this weekend watching Inishu or whatever it was.

*~_~*End Flash Back*~_~*

By now the bus has pulled into the school and was unloading. Stepping of the bus Marie looked at the paper she had written her homeroom on. 'Homeroom is 234, Miss. Clarion - oh great.' Marie thought darkly, thinking her life was the worst. Marie liked Miss. Clarion as much as she liked Kikyou, and that _was _saying something. Since Kikyou was her 2nd least favorite character, next to Naraku of course.

"Well Good Morning Marie!" A guy who sat in front of her turned about the **_second_** she sat in her seat.

"Oh God! It's too early for you Jaison!" Marie hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ya ya I know 'you hate me'. Which is good because I hate you too. Let me see your schedule." Jaison grabbed it from her without even waiting for an answer an compared it to his.

"I do hate you, and sure not that you would have listened if I said no--Hey what are you grinning about?" Marie looked at the 2 schedules and thought Hell has just swallowed her whole.

"We have French together again and Foods, plus Computers." Marie sighed.

"Yep! You have Japanese and French on here..how are you gonna handle two languages?" Jaison put her schedule back on her desk and never heard her mutter a reply of ''cuz I'm smarter then you.' because his real friends came into the room.

It was the first day and it was already looking like a bad year. Normally it didn't look this bad until atleast day 2. Not even her schedule, the classes not with Jaison, was good.

Period One- English 10~Mr. Firona.

Period Two- French~ Ms. Willbie.

Period Three- Japanese~ Ms. Miso.

Period Four- Computers~ Mrs. Guriri.

Period Five- Foods~ Mr. Perkens.

Period Six (A&C)- Study Hall~ Mr. Butten (B Lunch).

Period Seven- Algebra 2~ Mr. Allouse.

Period Eight- Science~ Mr. Kenopoke.

Period Nine- History 10~ Mr. Butten.

YEP BAD YEAR!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Period One was boring -zzzz-. Period Two was 'god help me before I kill Jaison'. Period Three is now and its 'YES! Where's Katie?'

Japanese was Marie's favorite class and it was even better when Katie walked in the door.

"Sango-chan!" Marie called to Katie, using their nicknames.

"Kagome-chan!" Katie answered with a smile and they took their seats in the front of the room. When Marie got her Japanese book she nearly hugged it in pure happiness. By far Japanese -and lunch- were her favorite subjects.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The rest of the day went smoothly and Marie didn't see Katie again until 6th period -study hall.

"How's the day going?" Katie asked her friend when they sat in their seats, back of the room of course.

"It's. Livable. Barely!" They chatted for a while before the teacher told them to be quiet. Sighing Marie layed her head on her desk and starting thinking how she had come to love Inuyasha.

*~_~ *Flash Back* ~_~*

"Marie! I'm so happy you could come over, come in!" Katie dragged her friend up to her room where Marie left her things, she was staying the whole weekend after all. "Mom's still on the computer so we can't watch Inuyasha just yet, but don't worry we can watch it soon!" Katie talked more about _Inposha_ and Marie could only think 'spare me!'

"Its okay K-T we don't have to watch _Inuyasi_, I'll get over it..honest." Marie tried to convince her friend, but NO Katie wasn't listening, she was too busy dragging Marie downstairs, over to the computer and nearly forcing the headphones on to her.

"Watch!" Katie demanded as weird music that definatly wasn't English started to play in the headphones. Marie kept a bored look as best she could, the show wasn't bad she decided. She was even almost disappointed when the episode ended.

"Well, whatcha think!?" Marie knew she couldn't tell her friend she liked it, not after all that fuss she made about not wanting to watch it.

"I don't know, I'd have to see another one to tell if I like it…" So it began, Marie kept saying this till after 10 episodes, then she finally admitted in liking it.

That weekend was a blur, but somehow in two days she and Katie had watched over 45 episodes @_@.

*~_~ *End Flash Back* ~_~*

The ringing of a bell brought Marie back from her memories. "Lunch!" Katie said in a sing-song voice and dragged Marie to lunch.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The rest of the day was boring and loooo~ng! But it was finally 9th period, the end of the day. "Finally!" Marie smiled and ran from her History room when the final bell sounded, History never had been her favorite subject. What did she care about Civil Wars? She was just trying to live in her state, happily. And plus they didn't get to learn about Japan until next year -grrr-.

"Bus..91..Bus, Bus.." Marie looked where her bus had been last year but it wasn't there. 'Damn stupid school, ah look its Katie!' Marie thought while running up to her slightly lost looking friend. She was sitting on the bench, and indeed looking lost. Katie was about the same height and weight as Marie but had very dark brown, almost black, hair and eyes. She was also 15, but a few months younger then Marie.

"Lost Sango-chan?" Marie sat down, surprising her friend.

"AH! Marie! Don't scare me like that!" Katie yelled, putting a hand to her heart and Marie mutter a sorry.

"My bus isn't here, I even asked the teachers, no one knows where it is." Katie sighed. "What should I do, Kagome-chan?" She looked at Marie who started smiling happily.

"Ride home with me, of course! I finally see my Bus, the last one of course, oh well hurry!" They quickly walked to the bus and got on right before it left.

"You sure this will be okay?" Katie asked after they had taken seats and the bus was moving. "Ya know me riding your bus and all?"

"Yeah, its fine, I'll have my Dad take you home.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Bye Marie!"

"Bye Katie!" Marie's father was taking Katie home as soon as they got home from school.

Marie did her homework and showered, and all only chatting to her friends online for a few minutes, since she had an hours worth of Inuyasha to catch up on.

"I'm going to bed a little bit early." Marie yawned and started to her bed even though it was only 10:30.

"Oh, night then." Mrs. Macola hugged her daughter before she crawled into bed.

'I talked to Bethany and Kelly online tonight, but Hannah was quiet as normal.. Ah I hope I have good dreams, as good as my new episodes ^-^' Marie thought before falling asleep.

She did dream that night. 

Good dreams in fact, about her biggest wish.

Being Kagome Higurashi.

****

A/N: Well? What's everyone think, I spelled checked this, which is new for me, so I hope my spell checker worked okay! Tell me what you think, please review. 

Questions? 

Comments? 

Flames? 

Send them to me in a review!

Next Chapter of "When Dreams Become Reality" - 'Returning Memories' 

LOOK FORWARD TO IT!

~Kagome-chan5


	2. Returning Memories

****

A/N: Well I got 3 reviews when I started typing this, which is more then the whole 2 I got for The Things We Do, so Ill start writing this one first I guess. PLEASE read my other stories and review for them too.

Also check out my friend's account at Inu-Yasha3 she writes okay, but is having some trouble with the formatting. One of her story seems pretty cool here is the summary 

Not That Much By: Inu-Yasha3

__

Inuyasha's a punk. Kagome's a prep. They both come from different sides of a line yet are so close to each other. But when Inuyasha's dark past comes in to play will they get closer or will they both get farther away from each other?

She has 3 chap's up already so give her a chance, if you can stand my writing you'll love hers.

__

OKAY! LISTEN I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! HEHE BET YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_When Dreams Become Reality_"

'_Returning Memories_'

By: Kagome-chan5

Beta: Sango-chan8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Marie's Dream~

She was_ Kagome, happily sitting in a tree with Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were sitting around a small fire. This is what she always wanted. But this isn't real. Kagome sighed and in the distance a loud buzzer or beeping could be heard._

~End Dream~

Marie rolled out of bed and yawned. 'Didn't I _just _fall asleep?!' She thought tiredly and shut the alarm off. "Yay School! Again." Marie said boredly. Today was Tuesday August 26th

~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~-~

School was boring except for Japanese class, today they had learned the days of the week. Marie opened her Japanese Text Book and pulled out her notes across her bed.

"I'd better study before I go online. I've only got Japanese homework, that shouldn't take long." Marie said to herself, stretching out on the bed.

"Lets see…Nichiyoubi - Sunday, Getsuyoubi - Monday, … Kinyoubi - Friday, and finally Doyoubi - Saturday. Good now I can go online, I hope Bethany is on." Marie put her books away and walked to the Office and logged into her AIM account, Kagome128. Checking her buddy list she nearly cried in joy…nearly.

**__**

Katie, Bethany, Kelly, and Hannah, she Instant Messaged Bethany first.

"Hey Inuyasha!" All Marie's friends had nicknames from the Inuyasha anime.

"Hey Kagome, lemme start a chat with the others." Hannah (Inuyasha318) IM'ed back. In a minute a chat invitation popped up and Marie clicked to enter that chat, which Bethany had named 'CowsMOO'

Kagome128: Hey Everyone! (Marie)

Inuyasha318: Yo, Shippou say something. (Bethany)

SilverKitsune88: Alright! KAGOME-CHAN! SANGO! INUYASHA! GUESS WHAT! (Kelly)

BunnySango88: What? (Katie)

SilverKitsune88: ..I forgot. (Kelly)

Shadowkillsamy: And Miroku speaks! (Hannah)

Kagome128: OMG Miroku-sama spoke! (Marie)

Inuyasha318: And I bet that's all she says (Bethany)

~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~-~

After that lovely conversation, Marie headed to bed and happily cuddled her cat, Pepsi.

~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~-~

Morning came much to early as poor Marie waited at the bus stop…much to early. The bus ride was MUCH to loud, and Marie couldn't be happier when it was over, actually she could, when the whole school day was over.

~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~-~

"Ohayou Miso-sensai!" Marie greeted her teacher and took a seat next to Katie.

"Hey Mar--" Katie started, but stopped mid-sentence as a tingly feeling came over her. Memories what weren't hers began filling her head, learning to throw a giant boomerang, losing her family, and a feeling on her butt of a hand... These were...were memories of…Sango! Why was she having flashbacks of an anime character! Katie looked over at Marie to tell her friend before class started but noticed she was looking straight ahead with a glazed look.

"Marie?" Katie said questioningly when her friend seemed to return to normal. "Did you?"

"Yea, weird." 

They both found it hard to concentrate on lessons the rest of the day as more and more memories and flashbacks of Sango and Kagome filled their heads.

~@~@~@~@~

~Memories of Kagome, Katie is getting~

"Osuwari!"

"Bitch!"

"I'm going home!"

!~@~@~@~@~!

"Shard detector? That's right Inuyasha is **_already _**interested in someone!" Kagome 

said, turning her back on Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Are you betraying me?!" Inuyasha sputtered.

"I don't know, Miroku-sama _is _much nicer." Kagome said with an offhand tone.

"You should be more affectionate, Inuyasha." Miroku took a step towards Kagome.

"Yes, affectionate ~ KYAH!!!" Kagome wailed.

"AH! YOUR DOING IT AGAIN!" Inuyasha yelled.

~@~@~@~@~

Marie couldn't help but laugh at some of the memories, but she was still very worried, she knew a lot about Inuyasha, but these memories seemed…**real**. Glad that is was Wednesday - the weekly meeting of Marie and Katie, Marie skipped to her bus.

~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~-~

"Katie, I'm here!" Marie knocked on the door to Katie's house and grinned at her friend who answered a moment later.

"Good I was just getting _The_ Stuff ready." Katie said excitedly while they made their way upstairs and down the hall to Katie's room where _The_ Stuff was waiting.

The Stuff was actually a rounded and curved large boomerang that needed painted, a thin bent piece of wood, a string, and a few sticks with points and feathers, also known as arrows.

For a few months now they had secretly been making a Hiraikotsu, and a bow and arrow set, and today Katie was going to work on finishing those while Marie started sewing Kagome's school uniform, and yellow bag. "This is gonna be so cool. I can't wait to start until we can start learning to use these things! Although, I feel like I already know how…" Marie looked at the bow and arrow set before sitting at the sewing machine and hemming the green mini-skirt.

"I know me too." Katie said and began her work.

~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~-~

Two mostly silent hours later, Katie stopped her sanding and painting and looked at Marie who was sewing the sleeves of the small white shirt together.

"Hey Marie, why do you think we had all those memories come to us? I mean they weren't all from the show. I remembered Sango's Mom and stuff." Marie stopped what she was doing and thought for a moment.

"I honestly don't know for a few minutes I felt like I _was_ Kagome." Katie nodded to show she had felt like Sango. "I know things like that don't happen so lets not worry about it 'kay?" Marie went back to sewing.

"'Kay, lets get this stuff done!" Katie starting painting again. Marie started laughing slightly.

"Don't rush me! Your Taijiya outfit is gonna take **forever** and the normal Sango outfit, and I still gotta finish My Kagome uniform, I wanted to make at least 2 of them. Oh yeah we still gotta finish the Shikon no Tama!"

"What are you talking about?! I finished the Shikon, its in the jewelry box, string and all." Katie opened the box and proudly held out an almost perfect Shikon no Tama. Marie's eyes went wide with happiness, and she slowly reached out to grab the replica jewel. As soon as she touched it she almost had a heart attack, since the jewel started glowing the moment she touched it.

"Its…glowing…when you touched it…It looks even realer now!" Katie said in awe.

In fact it looked just like the 'real' Shikon no Tama, mystic glow and all.

"Ya…but how?" Marie put the necklace around her neck and looked at the glowing tama.

"I don't know… Think it has anything to do with all those memories?" Katie asked quietly looking at the dim purple pink light coming from it. The light, it wasn't really describable in words. Two word that might work could be 'magically beautiful'.

"Keep it. It looks nice on you. Oh I know! Wear it to school tomorrow! See what people think of it!" Katie said brightly while they put the painting and other supplies away, along with the things they had been making.

"I'd love to Sango-chan, but we don't have school the rest of the week, Teacher Planning of something." Marie smiled at her friend, using the nickname that now felt more natural then her real name.

"You should stay tonight, oh never mind you have to go to that Day Care Center thing. Honestly I don't see how you can stand little kids, let alone 10 of them! It must be hard working there." Katie gave her friend a slight pity look.

"Not at all and I don't work there, I volunteer to run the little animal section to teach kids about animal care." Marie said with a smile, correcting her friend had always been fun for her.

"Oh whatever. Your Mom will be here soon, lets go downstairs and wait for her." Katie turned out the light on Marie to try and scare her but it just made them both stare in memorized awe at the Shikon no Tama around Marie's neck. It seemed to be brighter but maybe it was just the lack of other light. It lighted Marie's face with a mysterious 

purplish pink light.

"That's sooo cool!" Katie grinned before they ran down stairs to Marie's waiting Mom.

A/N: Well, that's all for today folks! This has to be a record for me! Updating so fast like this! Maybe its because my computer is sorta broken heh.

*Translations*

Nichiyoubi - Sunday

Getsuyoubi - Monday

Kinyoubi - Friday

Doyoubi - Saturday

Kitsune - Fox, like Shippou

Ohayou - Good Morning

Sensei - Teacher

Osuwari - Sit, what Kagome says to Inuyasha

Hiraikotsu - Sango's boomerang 

Taijiya - Exterminator

Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls

PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE, ILL UPDATE THE THINGS WE DO VERY SOON, ACTUALLY I MIGHT START NOW! IM INSPIRED!

PLEASE

REVIEW!

COMMENTS?

QUESTIONS?

COMPLAINTS?

SEND THEM TO ME IN A 

REVIEW!

~Kagome-chan5


	3. Learning To Be Me

****

A/N: Hey its Kagome-chan5 again, with a new chapter, FINALLY..my computer is _still_ broken, we cant even figure out why, we even got a new computer and it still does the same thing. 

O well enjoy this new chapter, and remember how hard it is for me to even be typing this, and the fact that my comp freezes like every 15 minutes.

Fic Recommendation

JadeWing

Transcending A Dynasty

This is one of my favorite stories, a very original plot and would make a very good book. A quick summary in my own words. 

__

Kagome's life goes terribly wrong and she's locked away for thousands of years! No one knows she's alive, until one day 2 curious members of VEO school want to learn more about what lies beneath their school….

That summary doesn't really do justice to the wonderful story. I just don't want to spoil to much ^-^ go check it out.

__

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS FIC, EXCEPT THE IDEA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_When Dreams Become Reality_"

'_Learning to be me'_

By: Kagome-chan5

Beta: Sango-chan8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katie boredly played with her cat. Marie was going to be gone all day, and it was only 11 o'clock. Katie had already managed to finish, plus what they had before, Hiraikotsu, 20 arrows, a quiver, a bow, and the strap to hold Hiraikotsu onto her back, she also finished the first school uniform for Kagome, and half the second. Plus she finished up the taijiya and mask and painted little swirly lines on the arrows. The only things left was Sango's normal outfit and the rest of Marie's Kagome uniform.

Walking over to the computer, Katie munched on her cheese sandwich, and doubled clicked the AIM icon, only Hannah, also known as Miroku, was on. "Oh well, she doesn't talk much but I guess I can at least tell her about those memory things." Katie said, clicking on the screen name 'shadowkillsamy'.

BunnySango88: Hey Miroku, guess what!

Shadowkillsamy: what?

BunnySango88: Its freaky, but you got to believe me, Kagome had them too!

Shadowkillsamy: I had something freaky happen to me too. I had memories of Miroku! It was so weird, it happened at about 9 AM here, so like noon your time. I think that's the difference of Pennsylvania and California.

BunnySango88: Oh My God that's what happened to us! About the same time!

Shadowkillsamy: Good. At first I thought I was the only one, but Shippou and Inuyasha were on earlier and they both said it happened to them, all about the same time. Weird, hmm?

BunnySango88: Yea, weird…

~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-

~Hours Later~

"WHAT! Everyone had memories?" Marie yelled into the phone, the tama glowing brighter with her excited mood.

"Yes! This has to mean something, get your butt over here. Now!" Katie said and hung the phone up quickly.

"Umm sure, I'll just fly there or something.." Marie said to the dial tone, rolling her eyes.

After getting a few things together, Marie managed to convince her Mom to drive her to Katie's.

~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-

~Katie's House~

"Okay, so 5 people in 3 states had memories of an Inuyasha character?" Marie asked.

"Yep, me and you in Pennsylvania for Sango and Kagome. Kelly and Hannah in California for Shippou and Miroku. And Bethany in Texas for Inuyasha." Katie said, counting off each person on her fingers.

"This is urgent, I'm calling Inuyasha." Marie said, taking out her cell phone and calling card.

-Ring Ring-

"Hello? Is Bethany there?" Marie asked.

"Yea, whose calling?" The girl said.

"Its Marie."

__

"Marie…Kagome?" The girl said with a hint of shock in her voice. _"This is Annabelle." _The girl, Annabelle, said.

"Oh Hi Annabelle, can you get your sis please, its important." Marie said.

__

"Yeah Yeah, I know. Its about them memories, you'll never guess who I am!" Annabelle said.

"Your someone too!?" Marie nearly dropped the phone and Katie "what!"ed

__

"Yep, guess."

"Naraku." Marie said flatly.

__

"Aww how'd you know." Annabelle said.

"Seriously…your Naraku?"

"Yep, let me get Bethany." The phone made a smack sound, saying Annabelle had put it down.

"Marie, you look like you've seen a ghost.." Katie said worriedly.

"I think we should call Houston." Marie said with a distant look.

"Uhh?" Katie said intelligently.

"Because, we have a problem." Marie said with a dreading tone.

__

"Hello? Kagome?" Bethany said on the other line.

"Inuyasha! Its so good to hear your voice." Katie said, and suddenly had the urge to tweak dog ears.

__

"You too Kagome. Is something wrong?" Bethany asked.

"Other then your sister is Naraku, the shikon is glowing around my neck and I have more memories of Kagome then my own, nope nothing at all. Okay, fine. I'm scared Inuyasha. Terrified." Marie said in a shaky voice.

__

"Kagome, don't worry we are all going to figure this out together. But I don't know how to solve this…other then the Shikon, is anything else new?" 

"Umm other then wanting to rub your ears and umm say 'osuwari', no nothing really." Katie said and heard a sound like 'keh'.

__

"Whatever, I have to go. Kagome it will okay, I think."

"Bye, Inuyasha." Marie said and hung up the phone.

~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-

~Katie's Backyard~

Half and hour later, everything they needed to be the best Kagome and Sango's they could was completed, and Katie and Marie were standing in the backyard. Of course, holding Hiraikotsu and the bow and arrow set.

"We are going to learn to use these…?" Marie said uncertainly.

"Yep, I set up that target for you to aim at, and I'm just going to try throwing this around that tree." Katie said.

"Okay…" Marie picked up the bow and immediately began having flash backs of using a bow and arrow to shoot demons. She picked up the arrow and drew it back, aiming for the painted target.

Meanwhile, Katie was lifting Hiraikotsu, which seemed to turn from wood to bone the longer she held it. 

"Alright!" She threw the weapon as hard as she could and it went perfectly around the tree and back at her. "Crap!" Hiraikotsu was coming back at her..full speed. "How do I catch it?!" Katie ducked to the ground and Hiraikotsu went sailing over her head and straight towards her neighbor's garden. Her neighbor's prized rose's to be exact. "Man, I am so in trouble." Katie grumbled and turned to see Katie pull back an arrow, ready to fire, before walking over to pry Hiraikotsu from the mud.

When she finally managed to free it from the garden, what was left at least, there was a whizzing sound and an arrow bounced off the edge of Hiraikotsu and right into the same neighbor's blow-up pool, popping it in an instant.

"Forget trouble, I'm dead." Katie muttered and pulled the arrow from the deflated, wet, plastic.

"Marie…its really touch learning to be this new version of me." Katie said and Marie nodded guilty taking her arrow back.

"I know! Aww my dad just pulled up, thought they were going to forget and let me stay, oh well, hey I'll see you at school tomorrow, I'm going to take the bow and stuff to maybe practice." Marie said while gathering her stuff and running to the car.

~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-

~Later that night, at Marie's~

"Can't talk long, school is tomorrow, just remember to bring the outfits to school tomorrow in your book bag, since I forgot to bring mine home and all." Marie typed to Katie online.

"Yea, sure, got to go, BYE!" Katie typed back before getting off in a hurry.

"Must have been her Mom, wanting her off." Marie said aloud before signing off too and going to bed. "School tomorrow…I wonder what people will say about the shikon?" Marie wondered aloud before drifting to sleep, the shikon no tama glowing and lighting part of the room.

****

A/N: There all typed up, enjoy it only froze once while I was typing this, thank goodness.

Don't forget to check out the fic recommendation at the top, sorry it took a while to write this, its hard to write when a computer freezes up. Well, review please.

****

*Translations*

__

Nichiyoubi - Sunday

__

Getsuyoubi - Monday

__

Kinyoubi - Friday

__

Doyoubi - Saturday

__

Kitsune - Fox, like Shippou

__

Ohayou - Good Morning

__

Sensei - Teacher

__

Osuwari - Sit, what Kagome says to Inuyasha

__

Hiraikotsu - Sango's boomerang 

__

Taijiya - Exterminator

__

Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls

__

Shikon - Shorted name for Shikon no Tama

__

Tama - Bead, jewel.


	4. This Can't Be Good

****

A/N: Hey Hey! Been a while huh? Sorry about that but school did start back up ya know! Anyways onto the fic, please don't forget to review.

By The Way: I finally got a fixed computer!

FIC RECOMMENDATION

Rosefire1

Bottled Genius

AU. IY/Kag. Kagome is down on her luck, so when she rubs the bottle of the Genie Inuyasha, she thinks her life has changed for the better. But 10 wishes aren't what they seem and they've already destroyed another girl's life, will Kagome end up the same?

I really like that story its probably about my 2nd or 3rd favorite.

__

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, I ONLY OWN A FEW MANGA'S!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_When Dreams Become Reality_"

'_This Can't Be Good_'

By: Kagome-chan5

Beta: Sango-chan8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

"Today class, I have an essay assignment and I want a rough copy by the end of class." The English teacher said and started passing out paper. "The topic is to take a character from a show, describe them and then change them how you would like them better. Extra points for drawings. Get started." Marie looked at her blank paper. Finally a topic she liked! She picked up her pencil and began heading the paper, she was so going to get a good grade.

MARIE MACOLAENGLISH 10

'KAGOME HIGURASHI'

If I could pick any character I would pick Kagome Higurashi from a Japanese T.V. Show, or anime, called Inuyasha. Kagome is a 10th grader in Tokyo, Japan. She lives at Sunset Shrine, which has an old well house. Kagome has dark black hair and brown eyes, standing about 5 foot 5 inches tall.

She wears around her school uniform, which consists of a short, green, pleated, skirt and a small, white shirt, with a green collar and red tie. Kagome travels to the past via the old well, in the past she travels with friends to collect an important powerful jewel. Kagome is a priestess, or Miko, reincarnated from another Miko named Kikyou. As a weapon Kagome uses a bow and arrow.

**HOW I WOULD CHANGE HER**

__

Hanyou Neko Miko Kagome:

Half Demon Cat Priestess Kagome:

This is Kagome in a half demon form. She is much different. Her cloths are still the same her over all face and body shape are still the same except, she is a few inches taller for some reason. And on the new moon she turns human, and loses all demon blood. When she is in hanyou form She has golden, orange colored hair, still the same length and style. Two small golden orange cat ears on top her head (about the size of Inuyasha's ears) with snow-white tips. Her once brown eyes turn to a shocking bright green. Inside her mouth are small but very sharp fangs. 

Moving down her school uniform is the same, on her hands are very sharp claws, maybe even sharper then Inuyasha's. 

Moving down a bit more she now has a tail. A very beautiful golden orange tail with a white tip. The tail is extremely long, maybe about 5 or 6 feet long. It is also very fluffy and soft. When she isn't playing with it or something its normally kept wrapped around her waist to keep it out of the way, or else it may drag on the dirt. A few things can be done with this tail since it is almost like a monkey tail. Using muscles in her tail she can swish it, flick it, and wrap it around people without getting close to them. Her tail is very strong and could even hold her weight if she wanted to hang off it. The tail comes in very handy when trying to fluster Inuyasha...

Kagome still has all the powers she had as a Miko from the show, shooting the purifying arrows, and seeing the Shikon shards, but. She also has new Miko powers such as: The ability to make many forms of barriers including ones that keep out youkai (and hanyou), keeps out humans, or keep out an individual person. But, these barriers no matter which form of them can be broken by the arrow of Kikyou and only Kikyou. If anyone touches the barrier, that is being blocked, they get repelled back in a not so gentle way, only Kikyou can enter the barrier no matter what form. Anyone inside the barrier can leave, but not come back in. The barrier follows Kagome around when she moves and does not repel her. The barrier also can be formed in a mini form in Kagome's hand for Shippou since he seems to enjoy the tiny shock the mini barrier gives. The barrier also can be formed around another person if Kagome wants it to, even if she isn't in the barrier. 

Kagome's Sword-Zentoaku (Zento):

Some time after Kagome's change she traveled to Toutousai to have her own sword forged. No one knows about this sword until she takes it out. The sword is in a green sheath and is attached at her hip on her skirt. With a spell provided by Kagome she keeps the sword hidden, she can see it but no one else can until she removes it from the sheath or her waist. Once out of the sheath the sword is powerful but still no match for Tessaiga and is normally only used by Kagome as a threat against Shippou when he gets on her nerves. 

The sword has two forms a good and an evil form. That's why the sword is called 'Zentoaku' or 'good and evil'. In the 'good' form the sword is a white color and can't harm people, but can do basic things like block attacks, its basically in this form a sword with no sharp side. The sword is in 'good' form when Kagome is in a good mood. 

In the 'evil' form the sword turns to a jet black color with a yellow lightening bolt from the tip to the hilt. In this form the sword is deadly but doesn't have a special attack like Inuyasha's. The sword goes to its 'evil' form when Kagome becomes angry. 

Zentoaku can only be held by Kagome, and Kagome alone. This hidden sword isn't her best strength but Toutousai made it none the less. Just don't catch Zentoaku when Kagome is mad. Kagome nicknamed the sword "Zento" for short.

-Marie Macola

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Marie saw Katie in study hall, she had already finished her assignment. Katie had the same teacher as her but a different period. Katie was still writing her which was about Sango, obviously, who Katie had changed to 

"Bunny Sango".

"Hey Kag err Marie, did you get this dumb assignment?" Katie asked and tossed her pencil on the desk.

"Yep, I finished it though. I did Hanyou Neko Miko Kagome." Marie said taking her seat next to Katie.

"Lucky, hey I brought those clothes, Sango's stuff too."

"Good, I'll get it at the end of the day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~7th Period~

"Blah Blah Blah Test Friday, blah blah." The teacher said, well at least that's what Marie heard. "Marie! Pay attention!" The teacher snapped.

"Sorry, I'm listening! What weird." Marie muttered the last part when a warm tingly feeling came over her. Slowly the warmness left her and was replaced by cold. It started at her toes. Marie tried her best to ignore the cold as it slowly crept up her legs…which felt oddly longer and thinner.

Memories and feelings of Kagome began to over whelm her. Slowly the cold spread through her whole body which seemed to be skinner and very…open. Giving into her curiosity Marie looked down at herself and noticed not only was this not her body, but it was naked. Completely naked. 

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' Marie titled her head and noticed her hair was now black. 'Crap Monkeys…I need to get out of this class!' Marie stood, forgetting about her books and ran from the class as fast as she could. 

Just as she slammed the door and began running for the nearest empty bathroom a loud "Kyah!" was head from another down the hall and around the corner. Katie's Class.

"Sango-chan!" Marie said but didn't stop to find her friend or to notice her voice has changed. Finally getting to the bathroom, Marie pushed the door open and near dived into the bathroom. She quickly checked to be sure the room was empty before turning around to face the mirror. When Katie saw her reflection, she screamed, so loud that the wall nearly shook. She was staring at herself…but in Kagome's body. 

"What happened.?" Marie wondered aloud, looking at her new body. For a while she thought about her situation before chalking it up to a dream.

After a few minutes of standing in the bathroom, waiting to wake up, someone ran by the closed bathroom door saying 'Kagome! Or Marie! OR WHOEVER YOU ARE! Where are you?. Marie instantly recognized the voice as Sango's voice. Wearily Marie peeked out the bathroom door and saw Kat--no Sango looking around for someone.

Marie gave a bitter sigh when she saw Katie was dressed in Sango's clothes. "Sango!" Marie hissed and said person spun around and ran towards the bathroom. 

"Marie! I mean Kagome!" Katie said and handed her the outfit she had been carrying, Kagome's clothes.

"Thank gods you brought these today!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, I went right to my locker and got these, then took the extra underwear and bra my gym bag. Then I opened your locker and checked your gym bag and got your extra stuff and brought it all to an empty room and changed. Then I went looking for you! But a teacher saw me and is following me, I shook her off for a minute though." Sango said to the bathroom stall door that her friend was changing in.

"I feel **slightly **more clothed, though these clothes aren't much." Marie said slipping on her extra socks and shoes.

"Yeah, well guess when I changed! Right in the MIDDLE of my English report. I was showing the diagram of character relations of Sango and POOF I turned into her!: Katie said making dramatic hand motions.

"Wow! Anyways I don't feel like I should be called 'Marie Macola' anymore so from now I'm 'Kagome Higurashi'." Kagome said.

"Alright then, from now I'm 'Sango…err' I don't get a last name." Sango said poutedly. 

"Umm how about um well we'll think of something." Kagome said, just as the bell dismissing to the next class rang.

"We need to get out of this school…How can we get out they aren't just going to let us walk out." Sango said. Kagome 'hmm'ed and looked up.

"I know!" Kagome said clasping her hands happily.

"How?"

"Look!" Kagome said and pointed to the ceiling.

"A hole in the roof…?" Sango said dryly.

"Its not just any hole! That has to be the air vent! Help me stand up here!" Kagome said and Sango helped her balance on the sink closest to the hole.

"Its too high Kagome-chan. Ah! Careful!" Sango screeched when Kagome used the mirror for support and clung to it.

"Its okay I can reach it now." Kagome said and took a small leap and grabbed the edge of the hole. "Got it! Here help push my legs up. Please." Kagome started pulling herself into the dusty hole.

"How's it look up there, Kagome-chan?" Sango yelled once Kagome's feet disappeared.

"It's about 3 feet around and really dirty and dusty. Here let me help you up." Kagome's head poked out of the hole and Sango scrambled onto the sink and reached for Kagome's outstretched hand. "Ah! Your **HEAVY**!" Kagome said and used both hands to keep pulling Sango up. Sango kicked her feet and tried to get a grip on anything.

She managed to get a grip on a pipe and started pulling herself up. When she was about at her ankles, the bathroom door swung open, and the teacher who had been searching for them ran in. "What's going on!? Hey! Get out of there!" The teacher made a dash for Sango's feet but missed when Kagome gave one last tug.

"Let's go Kagome-chan!" Sango said and started crawling to the right but Kagome stuck her head back out the hole to face the teacher.

"Get back here! Your going to be **_EXPELLLED!_**" The teacher hissed, and Kagome in return, stuck out her tongue and pulled on eye lid down.

"BYDA!" Kagome said in a kid-like voice before chasing after Sango. Well as fast as crawling would take her.

****

A/N: THERE! I stayed home sick from school today and typed this up. I hardly get any type to write on notebook paper so it takes even longer to get it onto the computer -_-. Soon I'm thinking about posting the artwork for my different stories, they aren't drawn by me by Sango-chan8. Ill post the link to them if I ever do. Anyways please don't forget to review.

REVIEW

__

REVIEW

REVIEW

P L E A S E 

~Kagome-chan5

NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED..WELL I DON'T KNOW YET, BUT LOOK FORWARD TO IT ANYWAYS!

REVIEW

~Meow and Woof~


	5. Eh Heh Heh Wrong Room

****

A/N: Well here I am to update again! I just tried updating my other story The Things We Do, but ff.net wont let me on the site. PAGE CANNOT BE DISPLAYED ugh I hate that

FIC RECOMMENDATION

Sakura-chan88

**__**

You!

Set in modern time. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame get Backstage Passes to Demonic (a music group). Kagome hates the lead singer... Wonder why? Read to find out. I/K, M/S and possible K/A(I suck at summaries, Sorry!) plz r+r

Inuyasha - PG-13

English - Humor/General

Chapters: 42

Words: 139645

Reviews: 994

Updated: 9-8-03

Published: 2-15-03

Great story!

__

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, I ONLY OWN A FEW MANGA'S!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_When Dreams Become Reality_"

'_Eh Heh Heh, Wrong Room_'

By: Kagome-chan5

Beta: Sango-chan8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's dark in here! Do you even know where we are?!" Kagome yelled, after 10 minutes of crawling in the dusty vent.

"Of course I do!" Sango said. "We are in an air vent in Wardley High!" Sango said with a grin.

"Wow thanks for sharing." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Look it's a light!" Sango said and started picking up her pace.

"Yea! A light at the end of the tunnel! Let's just race to it!" Kagome said sarcastically but followed her friend anyways. "Sango…don't step on that--never mind." Kagome started but her friend was already putting all her weight on the air return vent. Thinking it was safe, Kagome took a hesitant step forward and applied her weight to the vent. 'Seems to be hold--I mean falling!' The air very gave way and the two girls found them selves floating…until gravity took over.

"EEE!" The girls screamed as they tumbled to the floor.

"Ow!" Sango cried out.

"That wasn't too bad. Something broke my fall." Kagome said off-handedly. 

"Get off me!" Sango yelled and pushed Kagome off her.

"Heh, sorry." Kagome mumbled. "So where are we?" Kagome asked, looking around the office type room. Sango looked over at the desk and noticed the cherry wood name plate. Engraved into it was 'Principal Brevets'.

"I think it's the…" Sango stopped when the door handle turned and in walked the Principal, Asst. Principal and entire administration boards. Lets not forget to mention the two well armed and clad in blue, cops. Kagome surpressed an 'eep' when the group faced them.

"We ah are the new cleaning crew?" Sango said picking up a forgotten duster.

"No. You two are the ones I wanted to see _most_ of all!" The Principal nodded at the two cops and they went towards the girls. "Not only are you in violation of Code 27 Act 32 Dress Code Violation Number 4!" He looked pointedly at Kagome. "But you were seen running nude in the halls! Leaving class without a pass! Crawling in the duct work! AND entering my office without permission. Arrest them." The Principal said and the cops secured handcuffs on both Kagome and Sango.

"I break more rules in one day then in my entire school career!" Kagome said sulkily as they were lead from the room.

"Let's go." The cops said, leading them to the police car outside the school. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you--" The cop read them their Miranda Rights and pushed them into the Police car.

"NOW what do we do?" Kagome said after the car started.

"Umm excuse me, Mr. Officer?" Sango said in an asking voice. "It wasn't us it as Marie Macola and Katie Tornles, they are the bad ones! Honest we are _innocent_!" Sango put in the dramatic effect.

"Why were you in the Principals Office?" The cop asked. Sango had a 'I DON'T KNOW!' Expression so Kagome jumped in.

"Why, we were going to tell on Marie and Katie!" Kagome said convincingly. The car pulled to a stop at the corner.

"This really isn't a matter with the Police. School is out by now. Tomorrow you'll face your school rules. Lets take you home." The Officer nodded and Sango gave directions to the house down the street from hers. Since Katie lived there Sango couldn't have them take them there.

"Thanks for the ride!" Kagome said politely and the Police car drove off. "I wonder how your parents will take this…" Kagome said when they reached Sango's door.

"They won't, they aren't home yet." Sango said and opened the door. 

"Mew!" A mini yellow cat dived at Sango.

"Kirara? Even the CAT changed?" Sango said and heard stomping feet. Kagome and Sango looked at each other with an 'o man' look.

"So that _thing_ has a name?!" Katie's Dad, Robert, came storming down the stairs, clad in a pink flowered helmet, and bright yellow knee and elbow pads. Now the mention the fly swatter he was swinging around. "That monster has 2 tails! I was petting the cat and all of a sudden just turned into this MONSTER! Oh? Who are you two?" Robert said at the two girls.

"It's a looong story, but its me Katie, and this is Marie we uh you see…" Sango explained what happened, Kagome nodding along at the important parts.

"That's hard to believe…but that animal thing is proof enough. But very odd." Robert said.

"Dad, we have to leave. We are going to Texas to try and solve this problem. No doubt Naraku is alive now. If we survive I may come home." Sango said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You can't just leave! Its dangerous!" Robert yelled, swinging the fly swatter around.

"Hold on, look, we have Kirara _plus_ these!" Sango said when Kagome came back downstairs dragging Hiraikotsu and her bow + arrows along. "We'll be fine. Kirara? Big mode please." Sango said, putting the cat on the living room floor. Sango took a few steps back to give Kirara room, her Father moved back in fear.

"Mew!" Kirara said before turning to her larger size. Robert passed out from shock, landing on the couch.

"Well…that works." Sango said looking at her Dad. Sango dumped the contents of her and Kagome's book bag onto the floor. "Kagome-chan, fill this up with extra clothes, the shampoo. You know essentials. I'll fill your bag with food. Bring down my money box too, please." Sango said, tossing Kagome the bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay!" 30 minutes later they both appeared back in the living room. Sango counted her money with a sigh.

"I only have 62 dollars." She said sadly.

"I have like 40 in bills, and about 60 in my coin jars. At my house." Kagome said brightly, pulling a very extra sheet and pillows from Sango's hall closet. "I have an idea…Kirara, come here please." Kagome said and took the sheet in her hands. 

She put on end of the sheet through the handle on her book bag, tying it in a knot to hold them together. Then she folded the sheet so it looked like a long band. Next, she placed this over Kirara, letting the two ends fall. She grabbed other book bag and attached it to the other side. "The weight of both should keep it balanced out. Hand me those blankets and stuff, please." Kagome said and Sango handed over the two pillows and extra blanket.

Kagome tucked the blanket under the other one and stuck the pillows in the straps of the book bag's tightening them as much as possible. Kirara mew/roared, just because she does, which woke up Robert.

"We are leaving." Sango said, strapping Hiraikotsu to her back. 

"Don't worry about us!" Kagome said. She took her quiver with 10 arrows and the clip on her book bag to attach it. She had managed to shove her bow behind the pillow.

Sango climbed up onto Kirara followed by Kagome. "Not too heavy Kirara?" Sango asked and pet Kirara's ears when she answered…well shook her head 'no'.

"We kind of look funny!" Kagome laughed hooking her arms around Sango, when Kirara started to move.

"Bye girls…" Robert said and opened the door to the porch, being sure to stay clear of Kirara who walked out.

"Won't people see us?" Kagome asked.

"Not if we go high enough! Kirara!" Sango called and Kirara leaped into the air, going as high as a plane might. 

About 15 minutes later they showed up at Kagome/Marie's home. Kirara and Sango waited outside while Kagome got her back, money, and told her family good-bye. 

"My Mom started crying." Kagome told Sango when she got back outside. "But I got lots of stuff. Don't worry I'll keep this pack on my back." Kagome said and hopped up on Kirara. "Got the Shikon too!" Kagome said.

Kirara lifted into the air, several people coming from their house's to watch. "Inuyasha sure will be surprised when we show up!" Kagome said.

"Or mad because it's going to take a few day's to get there." Sango said, leading Kirara in a south-west direction.

"Yea…that too!" Kagome giggled, but truthfully her heart ached. She had never truly meet Inuyasha, yet, she missed him so much.

****

A/N: Well! That's my new chap, My friend "Inuyasha" was pressuring me to type this, so here you go!

I'll be updating my other stories too. I already updated The Things We Do.

ANYWAYS _IMPORTANT!_

IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT!

Okay, got your attention? Good! This story is open ended. I could end it fairly soon, I think. But I would like to make it longer, if you have any ideas on plots for this story please let me know!

IN A REVIEW!

Please do review. Its helpful to know if you like the story or not!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Kagome-chan5


	6. No Way! No How!

****

A/N: SORRY! Its been so long since I updated anything ! Well im back with a Chap of WHEN DREAMS BECOME REALITY YAY!

I EVEN THOUGHT UP A BIT OF A PLOT!

Fic Recommendation

Synthetic Emotions

By Saro

** __**

AU. Kagome reactivates a youkai that's been in storage for 50 years, only to find that it's hard to define life when machines can think and feel. 

Sci-fi

Inuyasha - R

English

Drama/Romance

Chapters: 38

Words: 77303

Reviews: 965

Updated: 10-21-03

Published: 2-3-03

****

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_When Dreams Become Reality_"

'_No way! No how!_'

By: Kagome-chan5

Beta: Sango-chan8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Meow!" A sharp meow came from the bag on Kagome's back.

"Shh!" Kagome whispered urgently. They were just at the border of Pennsylvania and West Virginia.

"Kagome-chan…what is meowing?" Sango asked. It was about dusk, they had been traveling an hour and a half non stop.

"Uhh? Nothing!" Kagome said trying to cover up the distressed 'meow's!' coming from her book bag.

"That's two meows of...your cats! Well Marie's cats. Please tell me you didn't bring Pepsi and Blackie.." Sango said with a pleading, tired voice.

"Okay, I won't!" Kagome said cheerily.

"Oh no! You did! Kirara, land by those trees please." Sango pointed ahead of them where a tiny forest was. Kirara mewed and started descending.

"Don't be mad! I brought some food for them and everything! I just couldn't leave behind my boys!" Kagome looked horrified at the mere thought.

"Fine! Inuyasha won't be happy though…" Sango said when Kirara landed at the edge of the trees. A few feet away was a farm where a couple of cows were grazing.

"Moo!" Kagome said loudly. The tiniest cow looked up.

"Muu!" It replied, grass falling from its mouth.

"Well that's precious." Sango said dryly (**A/N: The cow thing is dedicated to my friend, her current FanFiction.net username is Rubber Duckie General)**

Kirara led them about 20 feet into the trees and stopped at a spot where the ground for about 10 feet up was bare but above was tree branches, from other trees, which blocked out the sun.

"This will do." Sango and Kagome got off Kirara and started taking everything off her.

After the 2 small tents, which they had packed at the minute, were set up, a tiny fire going and a can of canned soup cooking; Sango looked at Kagome. "Let them out, into your tent." She said indicating to the ventilated bag.

Kagome nodded and unzipped the bag which was half full with 2 cats and the rest was supplies. The cats, terrified, jumped into Kagome's lap. "Pepsi! Blackie!" Kagome snuggled them and then carried them over to her tent, setting them at her feet while she unzipped it.

Blackie, the braver of the two, sniffed around the tent. He had yellow eyes, black fur and a splash of white under his chin.

Pepsi, being the scardy cat, kept close to Kagome's feet. Pepsi had orange fur with dark orange strips, his fur was soft and fluffy, and his dark brown eyes kept a close watch on Kagome.

"Blackie!" Kagome snatched the wondering cat up.

"You shouldn't have brought them." Sango said, bringing over some cat food Kagome had brought with them. Kagome sighed but agreed with her friend. "You stay here Kagome-chan. Eat the soup and I'll go get some water, I think there is a stream nearby." Sango said and took a jug and Kirara into the dark trees.

"Well.." Kagome sat by the fire on a log. "I wonder.." Kagome looked up at the stars. "If Inuyasha is looking at these stars too?" Kagome sighed and began eating her soup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~In Texas~

"Mom I don't know what happened! I was walking in the hall and there was a flash! All of a sudden people ran away screaming!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hannah…you look like that...that _thing _from that Japanese show you watch! How do you expect me to believe that?! AND Annabelle?! She left! Turned into that Naraku guy and just vanished! What are you going to do?! HUH, WELL!?" Hannah's Mother screamed.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome? What's a Kagome and how is going to solve this?!" Hannah's Mother, Joe, hissed.

"Kagome will come. She'll know what to do…I hope." Inuyasha looked out the window at the stars. "Please come, Kagome." He whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Back to West Virginia~

"Come on Kirara!" Sango had gotten the water and was on her way back. Except Kirara had stopped to growl at a very innocent looking bush. "Kirara, I'm sure its nothing!" Sango yelled.

"Me? Nothing!" A shrill voice called.

"Whose there?" Sango put the jug down, wishing she had brought Hiraikotsu.

"I'm Tracy! Well I used to be! Now I'm Tsubaki!" The white haired lady came from her hiding place.

"Tsubaki? But we killed you!" Sango yelled as Tsubaki advanced on her. The black miko snorted.

"Now I am alive! And as pay back Ill make you a laughing stock!" Tsubaki raised her hands and light flowed from them into Sango.

"What are you doing?! AH IT HURTS" Sango screamed. The light slowly faded. "What did you do?!" Sango yelled.

"Turned you into what you wanted to be. A ¼ demon..bunny. Don't you just look so terrifying with those big floppy white ears and cotton tail? Now where's the girl with the Shikon no Tama?!!" Tsubaki yelled the last part.

"Kagome-chan? She isn't here! Go away!" Sango yelled.

"I'll go for now! Bu watch out! I'll have the Shikon no Tama!" Tsubaki disappeared into the darkness.

As soon as she was gone from sight Sango took out her tiny mirror and flash light to check what she looked like.

Tsubaki had been right! Her human ears were gone and replaced with bunny ears! Her little white bunny tail twitched behind her.

"Why would she make me a bunny? So weird. There has to be a catch…" Sango muttered and called to Kirara.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango called when she reached the tents.

"Hmm? Sango-chan!" Kagome screamed.

"Quiet down Kagome-chan! Tsubaki did it!" Sango said.

"Tsubaki? Great. Well you're a rabbit. Hehe how scary!" Kagome giggled.

"I am scary! Take me serious!" Sango yelled.

"Fine, fine." Kagome held back the rest of her giggles. "I'm going to bed. Night Sango-chan." Kagome yawned and crawled into her tent where her two awaiting cats meowed.

~15 minutes later~

Sango crawled into her tent, Kirara following her.

"Houshi-sama.." Sango said, getting under her blanket. "Will I get to see him?" Sango wondered idly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~In California~

"Shippou." Miroku said when they meet up in California.

"Miroku! Kouga?" Shippou said, running up to them.

"Yes, Kouga. Now are we going? I was to see Kagome!!!!!" Kouga yelled, getting a few strange looks.

"Kagome-sama and hopefully Sango, will be at Inuyasha's." Miroku said as they boarded the train.

"What are you looking at?!" Kouga hissed at a little girl who was staring at his tail.

"Nothing!" The girl squeaked and took off quickly.

"Better be nothing!" Kouga said with a growl.

"I can't wait to see Kagome!!" Shippou said excitedly. The train started moving to the East headed towards Texas.

"You know, it's a good thing Inuyasha told us where he lives." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Does Kagome know?" Shippou asked.

"I'd assume. It is Kagome-sama we are talking of, Inuyasha certainly told her." Miroku said.

"I hope." Shippou said, turning to watch the view.

****

A/N: *me eats a brownie* MUAHA I told myself if I typed this all up I would get a brownie for it! I Did It! Only took me a little over an hour because I was chatting online.

By the way, if anyone ever wants to contact me you can Instant Message me at Kagome128 bugging me will help to get the chaps out quicker, ALSO

__

REVIEWING

REALLY HELPS ME WANT TO TYPE

SO PLEASE REVIEW!

~Kagome-chan5


	7. Arriving

****

A/n: Okay, I've been bugged and bugged and heres a new chap

Fic Recommendation

**Reclaiming Life**

By Crystallord

__

When Kagome, a vampire killer in training, thought that the new student Inu-Yasha was a vampire, she didn't think his secrets would be linked to her past. She didn't think he'd be linked to her future either, at least until they fell in love. IY/K

Inuyasha - PG-13 - 

English

Romance 

Chapters: 15

Words: 65308

Reviews: 369

Updated: 11-8-03

Published: 5-18-03

Don't own it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_When Dreams Become Reality_"

'_Arriving_'

By: Kagome-chan5

Beta: Sango-chan8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"According to this, the next stop is right by Inuyasha's." Miroku said.

"Last stop!" The conductor yelled 10 minutes later as the train rolled to a stop.

"What if Inuyasha didn't change?" Kouga asked.

"He did. Let's go." Shippou replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There! That's it!" Kouga yelled. Miroku took off at a full run chanting in a sing-song voice: "Sango is, Sango is, Sango is waiting for me!" Shippou blinked, and took off after Miroku. Kouga continued at a more laid back pace.

Miroku reached the door and pounded on it. "Open the door Inuyasha! I know you have Sango in here! Oh hello Ms. Inuyasha's Mom." Miroku said nervously.

"Is Inuyasha here?" Shippou asked.

"Hannah!" She called into the house.

"Its INUYASHA! Say it with me E-NEW-oh hey Miroku, Shippou,…Kouga." Inuyasha said.

"Where's Sango! Where are you hiding her!" Miroku yelled, storming into the house and searching around.

"Oh please, come into my house." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Sango! Are you in here?!" Miroku yelled, looking into a shoe. Kouga and Shippou walked into the house, keeping clear of Miroku.

"Who is he looking for?" Inuyasha's Mother asked.

"Me, most likely." A girl in a black cape and hood said from the open door.

"Sango?!" Miroku turned around with huge heart eyes.

"Miroku.." Sango said quietly. Miroku ran at her and pulled her into a big hug. A gasp went through the group when Sango's hood fell.

"What…happened to you?" Miroku asked.

"Tsubaki did this." Sango said, taking off her cape the rest of the way to reveal her twitching, snow white, fluffy rabbit tail. On her head were 2 white rabbit ears, her human ears gone. Inuyasha suddenly sat bolt up right.

"The better question is…WHERE is Kagome?!" He couldn't see, smell or hear her and that was bad.

"Kagome is.." Sango said quietly. "Kagome fell off.." Sango clutched a cape much like her own, only dark green.

"Fell off what?!" Kouga yelled.

"Kirara…" Sango whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"How?" Miroku asked quietly.

"We had just taken off from where we stayed that night…"

~*Flashback*~

"Hurry up Kirara, go higher while we fly over this city!" Sango called and with a meow, Kirara complied. Kagome sat quietly, watching the ground pass by. A slight tug on her back let her know her cats were still safe and sound in her modified backpack. Or so she thought. Suddenly the weight on her right shoulder lessened and her right gained.

"What?" Kagome looked over her shoulder. The strap had ripped and the other was only half connected. 'Stupid old backpack.' Kagome cursed and reached around to grab the bag, but the remaining strap snapped. With a muffled cry, Kagome threw hew hand out and grabbed the bag, just barely. She couldn't pull it up with only one hand, so she released her grip on Sango's waist, using both hands to try and hold onto to the slipping bag.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango turned when Kagome moved her hand. "Kagome-chan! Your going to fall!" Sango gripped Kagome's leg, which were slipping on the soft fur of Kirara.

"No, I'm all right, just help pull me up." Kagome told Sango who nodded and tried to pull Kagome up, but she slipped even more. Holding the bag as tight as she could with one hand, Kagome reached her other hand up, grabbing Sango's outstretched hand just as her feet slipped completely off, removing her from Kirara.

"Please…pull me up Sango-chan." Kagome said in a slightly worried voice. "It _is _a long way down." Kagome tried to say jokingly.

"Your hand…its slipping!" Sango said, terror filling her voice. "Hold on Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled. Kagome looked down.

"Inuyasha…" She said quietly right as Sango's hand slipped from her own.

"Kagome-chan!! KAGOME!!" Sango watched stunned as Kagome headed to the busy streets of the city. Kagome held her bag with her 2 cats close, praying for some help.

"Inuyasha..save me." Kagome pleaded, as she disappeared below the clouds and lost sight of the frantic Sango.

"Kirara!" Sango regained her senses and went shooting after Kagome. They burst through the clouds, but no sign of Kagome. "If she fell down there…" Sango looked below them. It was the busiest part of the city. "Go on down Kirara…she's got to be alive, I hope.." Sango whispered and Kirara shot towards the ground.

~*End Flashback*~

"I looked for 3 days. No one had seen her. The only thing I found was her cape. It was stuck on a telephone pole, but Kagome was no where near…and below that was a busy highway.." New tears sprung to Sango's eyes.

"She's ok right?!" Shippou asked Inuyasha.

"I don't think a human could survive something like that…I'm sorry Inuyasha.." Miroku said.

"We have to go look…even if..even if.." Inuyasha chocked back the lump in his throat, "Even if she did die, at least we can get her remains…" Inuyasha said, staring at the floor. Sango pulled herself from Miroku and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Here." She handed him the green cape. Inuyasha didn't say anything, just stared at it.

"You know, the last thing I heard her say was you're name." Sango said, thinking it would help.

"That just makes it worse! She needed me and I didn't save her!" Inuyasha stood up angrily, clutching the green cape.

"Inuyasha…you couldn't have! **I **let her drop.." Sango whispered.

"But I should have been there to catch her!" Inuyasha yelled. "What city was it?" He asked seriously, not meeting the eyes of anyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, I think I found something'!" A man yelled.

"Why, it's a chick!" Another man walked up.

"How'd you suppose she got all the way out 'ere Fred?" He asked, pointing around the landfill.

"Musta been a homeless, sleepin' in some trashcan and getting picked up. She alive, Jim?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, she is alive, but she's beat up bad." Jim bent down and picked up the girl. "Let's take her back to the house, find out if she needs to go see one of them doc's." Fred said.

"Hey, she's got a bag here, gots two cats in it…they lived too, bring 'em?" Jim asked and Fred nodded.

"I reckon so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lay 'er on the couch. She got any ID?" Fred asked.

"Nope, just a glowin' necklace and a weird skimpy outfit, its all beat up a course, she musta gotten it outta someone's trash, I reckon." Jim replied, placing the raven haired girl on the couch.

"Let's try an wake 'er up. John! Boy! Come in 'ere!" Fred called.

"Coming!" A teenaged boy walked into the room.

"John, go and get the first aide kit. An' some extra cat food from Fluffy's bowl." Fred ordered and John turned to do what he had asked.

"She's really pretty. Who is she?" John asked when he came back.

"No idea. Drip that water on 'er face." Jim said. John nodded and did as told. The dirty girl's face twitched, and her brown eyes opened.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Fred, John, and Jim." Fred said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"And, who are you?" John asked.

"I don't know…I can't remember anything. What happened to me?" The girl looked at her finders with a curious, scared expression.

"Dad, can we keep her?" John asked.

"Well, I reckon for now It'll be ok. It'd be good to have a girl 'round the house." Fred said.

"You can bath yourself, right?" Jim asked. She nodded, and John grabbed her hand, pulling her from the couch.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is at and you can wear some of my cloths for now." 

"Ah, okay." They smiled at each other and John led her from the room.

"When she's done I reckon we should take 'er to the doc. We outta name 'er though. How's about Lucy?" Fred supplied.

"Nah, she needs a name to fit 'er cuteness." Jim said.

"How's about Rose then, eh? Them are pretty." Fred said, and Jim agreed.

"Rose…she's got amnesia, I suppose?" Jim asked, coming back to the room.

"Seems that way, poor little vixen." Jim said.

"I ain't right sure 'bout the little part, she'd probably be 'bout 15, 16..'Bout your age John." Fred said.

"Well, we got ourselves a girl for you John." Jim said. John just blushed and walked out of the room, claiming to need to feed the cats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha sat, depressed on the bus that would take them to where Kagome should be. 'Kagome…' Inuyasha thought, clutching the cape to his chest.

****

A/N: THERE! All done! Remember to review!

If you want to receive an e-mail for when this, or any of my other stories update, just review and leave your e-mail address and which stories you want notified of.

New story, coming soon. Fallen Angels.

Summary: _At age 16, Kagome Higurashi was murdered, two years later she is sent back to Earth to be Inuyasha's Guardian Angel. The man who killed her still is alive and taking the lives of others. Kagome vows to rid the world of Naraku, but can she do it on her own?_

Well, I hope that sounds good. I think its going to be a fairly good story. Remember to check it out.

~Kagome-chan5

Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review !


End file.
